


I'll Guard Your Bodu

by Areyoujelix



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Guard x inmate, Guard!Felix, M/M, Prison AU, Prisoner!Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areyoujelix/pseuds/Areyoujelix
Summary: Felix is a guard in prison, Sean is and inmate, just a steamy sex scene waiting to happen ;)





	I'll Guard Your Bodu

Sean huffed as they finally took the cuffs off him and he sat down on the crappy bed they had in the cell. The cells were pretty quiet, though this was a rare case, the prison Sean was put in was one of the most violent, while the guards tried to keep it under control it would get out of hand sometimes ending in a death or serious injury. Sean wasn't to happy about being in a prison like that.

"McLoughlin!" A male with a slight Swedish accent said "lunch time didn't you hear the bell?" He said crossing his arm.

Sean looked up and met blue eyes, the male in front of his cell was quite handsome he had to admit.

"Do I have to go out?" He said not to thrilled about it.

"Yeah can't allow you not to eat McLoughlin" the guard said.

Sean sighed and got up walking out of the open cell and following Felix to the lunch area. A bunch of inmates clumped together in groups like cliques in highschool, snarling and growling as Sean as he walked passed. Sean didn't mind them, he wouldn't bother trying to sit with them when there were plenty of empty tables.

He got his slop they called food and went to sit down at an empty table. He felt eyes on him, eyes of the other inmates scoping him out, sizing him up. Sean didn't look that tough but he could hold out in a fight if he needed too.

The first few days went fine, no one really bothered him, fights broke out but nothing to horrible. Then came shower time, he dreaded having to shower with other guys there again felt a little like high school all over again, having to shower in the locker room or just stink the rest of the day and feel gross. This wasn't a choice however Felix who Sean had finally learned the name of came to get him when he didn't come the first time.

Felix was nice to him, he never yelled at Sean, or had any trouble with him for that matter, he actually gave him part of a candy bar at one point, which Sean ate up straight away.

So now he was naked in the shower with a bunch of other guys, not so bad if other inmates wouldn't keep looking at him.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna help wash me up?" A much bigger inmate then Sean asked walking up to him.

"Uh... N-n-no" Sean said.

"Sorry, did I say wanna? I meant do it" he growled grabbing Sean's arms and pinning him to the shower wall.

"Hey! Damian back off out of the showers!" Felix yelled.

To Sean's surprised Damian growled and left the showers. He was the only one in there now with just Felix. Sean looked at Felix sheepishly.

"Thanks" he said softly.

"Hey don't worry about it" Felix said looking the boy up and down.

"More aren't gonna mess with me like that are they?" Sean asked.

"Probably" Felix said and paused like he was thinking "however, I work everyday except Saturday and Sunday, I'm willing to protect you and keep them off you're back if you're willing to do something for me?" Felix smirked.

"W-what exactly do you want me to do?" Sean asked.

Felix glanced around and moved to looked out the doors before coming back to where Sean was standing and started unbuckling his belt.

"Just a blow job for now" Felix smirked "but we'll do more later, when I find a safer place for use to do it" he said.

Sean bit his lip how could he pass up doing this? Without a word his slid to his knees, and Felix unzipped his pants pulling his already hard cock through the whole, not wanting to get his pants wet. 

Sean wrapped his lips around the tip, softly sucking it, hearing Felix's groans of pleasure, egging him on to keep sucking and sink further down on to the guards cock.

Felix grabbed his walkie talking into it quickly.

"Someone take my lunch shift I'm deal with and inmate right now, quite busy, thank you" he said.

"Will do sir" one of the other guards voice cake through.

"There now we don't have to rush as fast" Felix smirked down at Sean, tilting his head back a bit as the male lazily sucked on him.

Felix ran his hand through the still wet dulling teal hair pushing him down further "fuck keep going you little whore" he purred.

Sean bobbed his head going further down on the guards cock, the tastes of precum hitting his tongue making him suck a bit harder, his mouth watering at the taste. He hummed softly sending small vibrations up to Felix's cock as he did so. He tried taking more of the cock but found his gag reflex, cursing it.

Felix smirked as the male gagged and he put both of his hands on the back of Sean's head and pushed him down further letting him gag as he pushed him all the way down. He held him there for a bit before letting him up so he could breath easier. However Sean didn't pull fully off like Felix thought he would he pulled half way taking a deep breath before bobbing his head all the day down again. Felix let out a quite moan.

Sean got busy working his tongue swirling it around the shaft, his own cock begging for attention but he ignored it, wanting to please Felix more then anything. Sucking harder and bobbing his head a bit faster.

After a couple of minute Felix's cock started twitching and he grabbed Sean by the hair getting impatient and wanting to to cum before they got caught, he started thrusting into Sean mouth.

Sean relaxed his throat and let Felix do what he want, eventually the Swed was cumming down the Irish inmates throat. Holding him there and making him swallow it all, which Sean happily did.

Sean was finally let free and pulled off, he cleaned Felix's cock before putting it back in the black pants and standing up, his cock sticking up. 

"I wish I could help you with that" Felix said running his finger up it, making Sean whimper "but I can't, don't worry, I'll make it up to you" he whispered before kissing his roughly, he pumped Sean cock a few times before moving away "get dressed and go back to you're cell, I'll see you tomorrow" he purred before pulling away and leaving Sean, hard, wanting and wanting to get off. He did what Felix said though and brought himself to a quick climax in his cell having to bit his pillow to stop from screaming Felix's name.

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda sucked, but hope you guys like it anyway.  
> This is also on my Wattpad (jelixfilth)


End file.
